Angiogenesis and VEGF
Angiogenesis is an important cellular event in which vascular endothelial cells proliferate, prune and reorganize to form new vessels from preexisting vascular networks. There are compelling evidences that the development of a vascular supply is essential for normal and pathological proliferative processes (Folkman and Klagsbrun (1987) Science 235:442-447). Delivery of oxygen and nutrients, as well as the removal of catabolic products, represent rate-limiting steps in the majority of growth processes occurring in multicellular organisms. Thus, it has been generally assumed that the vascular compartment is necessary, albeit but not sufficient, not only for organ development and differentiation during embryogenesis, but also for wound healing and reproductive functions in the adult.
Angiogenesis is also implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders, including but not limited to, proliferative retinopathies, age-related macular degeneration, tumors, rheumatoid arthritis (RA), and psoriasis. Angiogenesis is a cascade of processes consisting of 1) degradation of the extracellular matrix of a local venue after the release of protease, 2) proliferation of capillary endothelial cells, and 3) migration of capillary tubules toward the angiogenic stimulus. Ferrara et al. (1992) Endocrine Rev. 13:18-32.
In view of the remarkable physiological and pathological importance of angiogenesis, much work has been dedicated to the elucidation of the factors capable of regulating this process. It is suggested that the angiogenesis process is regulated by a balance between pro- and anti-angiogenic molecules, and is derailed in various diseases, especially cancer. Carmeliet and Jain (2000) Nature 407:249-257.
Vascular endothelial cell growth factor (VEGF), a potent mitogen for vascular endothelial cells, has been reported as a pivotal regulator of both normal and abnormal angiogenesis. Ferrara and Davis-Smyth (1997) Endocrine Rev. 18:4-25; Ferrara (1999) J. Mol. Med. 77:527-543. Compared to other growth factors that contribute to the processes of vascular formation, VEGF is unique in its high specificity for endothelial cells within the vascular system. Recent evidence indicates that VEGF is essential for embryonic vasculogenesis and angiogenesis. Carmeliet et al. (1996) Nature 380:435-439; Ferrara et al. (1996) Nature 380:439-442. Furthermore, VEGF is required for the cyclical blood vessel proliferation in the female reproductive tract and for bone growth and cartilage formation. Ferrara et al. (1998) Nature Med. 4:336-340; Gerber et al. (1999) Nature Med. 5:623-628.
In addition to being an angiogenic factor in angiogenesis and vasculogenesis, VEGF, as a pleiotropic growth factor, exhibits multiple biological effects in other physiological processes, such as endothelial cell survival, vessel permeability and vasodilation, monocyte chemotaxis and calcium influx. Ferrara and Davis-Smyth (1997), supra. Moreover, recent studies have reported mitogenic effects of VEGF on a few non-endothelial cell types, such as retinal pigment epithelial cells, pancreatic duct cells and Schwann cells. Guerrin et al. (1995) J. Cell Physiol. 164:385-394; Oberg-Welsh et al. (1997) Mol. Cell. Endocrinol. 126:125-132; Sondell et al. (1999) J. Neurosci. 19:5731-5740.
Substantial evidence also implicates VEGF's critical role in the development of conditions or diseases that involve pathological angiogenesis. The VEGF mRNA is overexpressed by the majority of human tumors examined (Berkman et al. J Clin Invest 91:153-159 (1993); Brown et al. Human Pathol. 26:86-91 (1995); Brown et al. Cancer Res. 53:4727-4735 (1993); Mattern et al. Brit. J. Cancer. 73:931-934 (1996); and Dvorak et al. Am J. Pathol. 146:1029-1039 (1995)). Also, the concentration of VEGF in eye fluids are highly correlated to the presence of active proliferation of blood vessels in patients with diabetic and other ischemia-related retinopathies (Aiello et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 331:1480-1487 (1994)). Furthermore, recent studies have demonstrated the localization of VEGF in choroidal neovascular membranes in patients affected by AMD (Lopez et al. Invest. Ophtalmo. Vis. Sci. 37:855-868 (1996)).
The recognition of VEGF as a primary regulator of angiogenesis in pathological conditions has led to numerous attempts to block VEGF activities Inhibitory anti-VEGF receptor antibodies, soluble receptor constructs, antisense strategies, RNA aptamers against VEGF and low molecular weight VEGF receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) inhibitors have all been proposed for use in interfering with VEGF signaling (Siemeister et al. Cancer Metastasis Rev. 17:241-248 (1998). Indeed, anti-VEGF neutralizing antibodies have been shown to suppress the growth of a variety of human tumor cell lines in nude mice (Kim et al. Nature 362:841-844 (1993); Warren et al. J. Clin. Invest. 95:1789-1797 (1995); Borgström et al. Cancer Res. 56:4032-4039 (1996); and Melnyk et al. Cancer Res. 56:921-924 (1996)) and also inhibit intraocular angiogenesis in models of ischemic retinal disorders (Adamis et al. Arch. Ophthalmol. 114:66-71 (1996)). Therefore, anti-VEGF monoclonal antibodies or other inhibitors of VEGF action are promising candidates for the treatment of solid tumors and various intraocular neovascular disorders. Although the VEGF molecule is upregulated in tumor cells and its receptors are upregulated in tumor infiltrated vascular endothelial cells, the expression of VEGF and its receptors remain low in normal cells that are not associated with angiogenesis.
Therapeutic Antibodies
Monoclonal antibodies can be manufactured using recombinant DNA technology. Widespread use has been made of monoclonal antibodies, particularly those derived from rodents; however, nonhuman antibodies are frequently antigenic in humans. The art has attempted to overcome this problem by constructing “chimeric” antibodies in which a nonhuman antigen-binding domain is coupled to a human constant domain (Cabilly et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,567). The isotype of the human constant domain may be selected to tailor the chimeric antibody for participation in antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and complement-dependent cytotoxicity. In a further effort to resolve the antigen binding functions of antibodies and to minimize the use of heterologous sequences in human antibodies, humanized antibodies have been generated for various antigens in which substantially less than an intact human variable domain has been substituted at regions by the corresponding sequence from a non-human species. For example, rodent (CDR) residues have been substituted for the corresponding segments of a human antibody. In practice, humanized antibodies are typically human antibodies in which some complementarity determining region (CDR) residues and possibly some framework region (FR) residues are substituted by residues from analogous sites in rodent antibodies. Jones et al., Nature 321:522-525 (1986); Riechmann et al., Nature 332:323-327 (1988); Verhoeyen et al., Science 239:1534-1536 (1988).
Several humanized anti-human VEGF antibodies have been successfully generated, and have shown significant hVEGF-inhibitory activities both in vitro and in vivo. Presta et al. (1997) Cancer Research 57:4593-4599; Chen et al. (1999) J. Mol. Biol. 293:865-881. One specific humanized anti-VEGF antibody, the Avastin™ antibody, is currently used in several clinical trials for treating various solid tumors; and another high-affinity variant of the humanized anti-VEGF antibody is currently clinically tested for treating choroidal neovascularization related age macular degeneration (AMD).
Prior to administering a therapeutic antibody to human, preclinical studies in nonhuman mammals are generally desired to evaluate the efficacy and/or toxicity of the antibody. Ideally, the antibodies subject to these studies are capable of recognizing and reacting with high potency to a target antigen endogenous to the host animal such as mouse or nonhuman primate.
Phage Display
Phage display technology has provided a powerful tool for generating and selecting novel proteins that bind to a ligand, such as an antigen. Using the technique of phage display, large libraries of protein variants can be generated and rapidly sorted for those sequences that bind to a target antigen with high affinity. Nucleic acids encoding variant polypeptides are fused to a nucleic acid sequence encoding a viral coat protein, such as the gene III protein or the gene VIII protein. Monovalent phage display systems where the nucleic acid sequence encoding the protein or polypeptide is fused to a nucleic acid sequence encoding a portion of the gene III protein have been developed. (Bass, S., Proteins, 8:309 (1990); Lowman and Wells, Methods: A Companion to Methods in Enzymology, 3:205 (1991)). In a monovalent phage display system, the gene fusion is expressed at low levels and wild type gene III proteins are also expressed so that infectivity of the particles is retained. Methods of generating peptide libraries and screening those libraries have been disclosed in many patents (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,286, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,018, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,717, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,908 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,530).
The demonstration of expression of peptides on the surface of filamentous phage and the expression of functional antibody fragments in the periplasm of E. coli was important in the development of antibody phage display libraries. (Smith et al., Science (1985), 228:1315; Skerra and Pluckthun, Science (1988), 240:1038). Libraries of antibodies or antigen binding polypeptides have been prepared in a number of ways including by altering a single gene by inserting random DNA sequences or by cloning a family of related genes. Methods for displaying antibodies or antigen binding fragments using phage display have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,750,373, 5,733,743, 5,837,242, 5,969,108, 6,172,197, 5,580,717, and 5,658,727. The library is then screened for expression of antibodies or antigen binding proteins with desired characteristics.
Phage display technology has several advantages over conventional hybridoma and recombinant methods for preparing antibodies with the desired characteristics. This technology allows the development of large libraries of antibodies with diverse sequences in less time and without the use of animals. Preparation of hybridomas or preparation of humanized antibodies can easily require several months of preparation. In addition, since no immunization is required, phage antibody libraries can be generated for antigens which are toxic or have low antigenicity (Hogenboom, Immunotechniques (1988), 4:1-20). Phage antibody libraries can also be used to generate and identify novel therapeutic antibodies.
Phage display libraries have been used to generate human antibodies from immunized humans, non-immunized humans, germ line sequences, or naïve B cell Ig repertories (Barbas & Burton, Trends Biotech (1996), 14:230; Griffiths et al., EMBO J. (1994), 13:3245; Vaughan et al., Nat. Biotech. (1996), 14:309; Winter EP 0368 684 B1). Naïve, or nonimmune, antigen binding libraries have been generated using a variety of lymphoidal tissues. Some of these libraries are commercially available, such as those developed by Cambridge Antibody Technology and Morphosys (Vaughan et al. (1996) Nature Biotech 14:309; Knappik et al. (1999) J. Mol. Biol. 296:57). However, many of these libraries have limited diversity.
The ability to identify and isolate high affinity antibodies from a phage display library is important in isolating novel antibodies for therapeutic use. Isolation of high affinity antibodies from a library is dependent on the size of the library, the efficiency of production in bacterial cells and the diversity of the library. See, for e.g., Knappik et al., J. Mol. Biol. (1999), 296:57. The size of the library is decreased by inefficiency of production due to improper folding of the antibody or antigen binding protein and the presence of stop codons. Expression in bacterial cells can be inhibited if the antibody or antigen binding domain is not properly folded. Expression can be improved by mutating residues in turns at the surface of the variable/constant interface, or at selected CDR residues. (Deng et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1994), 269:9533, Ulrich et al., PNAS (1995), 92:11907-11911; Forsberg et al., J. Biol. Chem. (1997), 272:12430). The sequence of the framework region is a factor in providing for proper folding when antibody phage libraries are produced in bacterial cells.
Generating a diverse library of antibodies or antigen binding proteins is also important for isolation of high affinity antibodies. Libraries with diversification in limited CDRs have been generated using a variety of approaches. See, for e.g., Tomlinson, Nature Biotech. (2000), 18:989-994. CDR3 regions are of interest in part because they often are found to participate in antigen binding. CDR3 regions on the heavy chain vary greatly in size, sequence and structural conformation.
Others have also generated diversity by randomizing CDR regions of the variable heavy and light chains using all 20 amino acids at each position. It was thought that using all 20 amino acids would result in a large diversity of sequences of variant antibodies and increase the chance of identifying novel antibodies. (Barbas, PNAS 91:3809 (1994); Yelton, D E, J. Immunology, 155:1994 (1995); Jackson, J. R., J. Immunology, 154:3310 (1995) and Hawkins, R E, J. Mol. Biology, 226:889 (1992)).
There have also been attempts to create diversity by restricting the group of amino acid substitutions in some CDRs to reflect the amino acid distribution in naturally occurring antibodies. See, Garrard & Henner, Gene (1993), 128:103; Knappik et al., J. Mol. Biol. (1999), 296:57. However, these attempts have had varying success and have not been applied in a systematic and quantitative manner. Creating diversity in the CDR regions while minimizing the number of amino acid changes has been a challenge.